baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Searching for Balduran's Helmet
* Cloak of Balduran |other_rewards_1 = |available_in = BG, BG:EE |image2 = |caption2 = }}Searching for Balduran's Helmet is a side quest that takes place in the city of ''Baldur's Gate''. Background The legendary helm of the famous explorer Balduran is allegedly in the possession of a member of a band of "evil mercenaries" who tried to break into a mage's home some years ago. However, they were petrified by a Basilisk the owner of that home had under his control, and their statues later sold to an art collector in the heart of the city. After retrieving knowledge of the helmet's whereabouts from unknown sources, now most likely dead,Degrodel's dialogue: "How I came by this information is unimportant. Suffice to say, no one but I know of this …" our informant, another evil mage, wishes to acquire it … Acquisition The task can be obtained from Degrodel, the evil mage mentioned above, who can be found in his home on the southern border of the city's northwestern district. He wants to take advantage of this party that was skilled enough to bypass all of his personal guardians: two Helmed Horrors, two Doom Guards and three Invisible Stalkers. However, Degrodel's not very patient with the trespassers, and any answer other than accepting the quest will lead to him helping Gorion's Ward and party to leave this world, supported by four freshly summoned guardians: two Doom Guards, one Helmed Horror and one Invisible Stalker. Walkthrough BG NW After announcing 5,000 pieces of gold as the reward, not negotiable, Degrodel equips the party with six scrolls of Stone to Flesh and the location of the building where the statues are located: "The estate can be found west of the fairgrounds in center of town." – although not without a warning that the thought of betrayal might be unhealthy. The scrolls will come in handy, as items cannot be taken from people turned to stone, and how many of those statues exist or which one might be in possession of the helm, is currently unknown. BG C After arriving at the heart of the city and a short visit to the fortune teller, who unfortunately can't help with further information regarding the current task, the house of the art collector indeed is found across the street to the west of the fairgrounds. Next door is the Drakon Tavern and, just as all houses of renowned noblemen in the whole of Faerûn should be, it is well labeled as Felonius Gist's Manor. The owner appears to be about to leave, or he might have heard something when the lock on the left one of two doors was picked. Anyway, standing just behind the entrance, Felonius Gist seems to be too outraged to react to a horde of roustabouts and ruffians storming his estate. The party now has the option to cement that impression of themselves, and rush on to a collection of statues in the adjacent hall, or to negotiate with Felonius Gist. To remain undisturbed by him requires either 300 gold, a threat of force or some apologies and the promise to leave – otherwise he will summon two guards and flee. :Note': To avoid Felonius Gist completely, the locked right door to his manor can be used. Whatever the decision – passing the nobleman and moving to the building's northwestern wing will reveal the five statues, artfully arranged, along the walls. Judging by their appearance, they seem to represent – from left to right – a human mage, an elven fighter, a heavily armored human fighter, a medium armored human fighter and another medium armored human fighter. The elf in the corner, the one in Plate Mail, probably is their leader and the person of the most interest. When you revive Vail, the leader of the party, he asks why you have rescued him. From this point there are three different options to choose from: * you can try to kill him and his party as he doesn't want to give up the helmet voluntary. * you can let him go. If you let him go, he will grant you ownership of the Cloak of Balduran, which is in the possession of Quenash, a favored consort who can be found in the Undercellar. * you can insist that Vail give up the helm regardless of his reluctance to do so, as to return to Degrodel empty-handed would be detrimental to your continued existence. If you choose to let Vail go, when you talk to Quenash, she questions your acquaintance with Vail and you must answer her question correctly. If you do so, she will give up the cloak and you can ask her where the Helm of Balduran is located. She will say that Vail has hidden the helmet in some inn with a name similar to the items you're trying to acquire. You can find the helmet behind a trapped painting on the back wall of the second floor of that inn. After you have found it, you can either sell the helm, complete the quest or keep it for yourself. If you give the helmet to Degrodel, you can try to kill him (if you think your party is up to the fight), with no reputation loss and get the helmet back. This latter option is satisfying as, even if you give him the helm, he'll once again summon some of his servants, this time it being two Doom Guards, a Helmed Horror and an Invisible Stalker, and then leave (he doesn't turn hostile). A good way to kill him is using the Haste spell, Arrows of Detonation and the Fireball spell, which also damages the Doom Guards, the Invisible Stalker and the Helmed Horror. Rewards ; Pre quest * XP for lock-picking the door to Degrodel's home (if not broken by force) * 17,000 XP for killing Degrodel's initial guardians ;Quest * XP for lock-picking the door(s) to Felonius Gist's Manor (if not broken by force) * 1 Stone to Flesh Scroll from Degrodel, that isn't needed because there are only five statues * 500 XP for reviving Vail ;Optional * for gaining allowance into Felonius Gist's Manor '''''or * 30 XP for killing two Flaming Fist Enforcers at the same place * 4 more Stone to Flesh Scrolls, if only Vail is revived * 5000 for returning the helm to Degrodel * Another 9,000 XP for killing the four additional servants summoned by Degrodel after giving him the helm * 1800 XP plus the helm for killing Degrodel (if you're quick enough before he leaves the room) Journal ; After obtaining the quest We're to do a service for a wizard named Degrodel. He wants us to find the Helm of Balduran. It can be found on the petrified bodies of a group of adventurers. The bodies are currently in the possessionsic]'' of an art dealer who lives in an estate just west of the fairgrounds. We can find Degrodel in an estate in the north west part of the town. – Original BG entry'' A wizard called Degrodel wants me to find the Helm of Balduran, which I should be able to find on the petrified bodies of a group of adventurers currently held by an art dealer on an estate just west of the fairgrounds. Once I have the helm, I can finds Degrodel in his estate in the northwest part of town. – Enhanced Edition entry Notes * and an Angel Skin Ring can be found on a table in Felonius Gist's Manor In * Information about which mage this was is unclear, as the informant contradicts himself and confuses Ramazith and Ragefast,Degrodel's dialogue: "… to break into the home of Ramazith. … Ragefast didn't know this at the time and so, after turning them all to stone, …" two citizens of the Gate who aren't exactly known for their good deeds. In This is fixed to read Ramazith only. * The initial guardians in Degrodel's house are: two Invisible Stalkers, two Doom Guards and a Helmed Horror. * The order of the statues in Felonius Gist's Manor was different: from left to right – a human fighter (Rance), a human mage (Faizah Tin), an elven fighter (Vail), a heavily armored second human fighter (Cailan) and another medium armored one (Achen Dell). From this description of how the statues were arraigned, it seems that the estate's interior may have been configured differently? * Degrodel will use Shadow Door to leave the room after you give him the helm and he summons his four servants. Gallery Felonius Gist's Manor Interior Statues BGEE.png|Five petrified statues in Felonius Gist's Manor References Category:Quests in BG Category:Side quests Category:Articles with redlinks